Modern commercial dishwashers and glass washers operate at a lower water temperature by the use of a sterilizing agent and conventionally include a sump into which rinse water drains for recycling by a sump pump during the subsequent wash cycle. While this type of equipment comprises a substantial improvement over older machines that require preheated water it necessarily increases the minimum vertical dimension of the equipment by the depth of the sump and pump disposed therein.
Various applications of commercial dish and glass washing equipment encounter space limitations that limit the applicability of such equipment. One such application is in existing bars wherein limited space may be available and conventional equipment cannot be fitted under the counter or bar top above the sink drainboard normally positioned thereat.
The present invention provides an improved washer particularly adapted to fit beneath a bar top upon a sink drainboard.